


Stranger Than Fiction

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots SK [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The books have been all the craze recently, boasting an epic adventure set in the chaos of Sengoku Jidai. Kagome has steered clear from them; she has spent quite enough time dwelling in the past as is. However, when her roommate and a die-hard fan  of the book series laments the latest plot twist, Kagome realises that the accursed books might be hitting even <i>closer</i> to home than she ever suspected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Than Fiction

”Nooo!” came the wail from the corner of the living room sofa.

Kagome looked up from her text book, a smile touching her lips as she took in the sight of her friend, staring incredulously at the latest novel in the Feudal Fairytale series.

The books had been all the craze recently, boasting an epic adventure set in the chaos of Sengoku Jidai, and rich in folklore and myths. Kagome had steered clear from them, the subject matter hit a bit too close to home, and she had spent quite enough time dwelling in the past – both in the figurative  _and_  literal sense of the word. Her friend, though, had quickly become a die-hard fan.

“Bad ending?” she asked, struggling to keep the amusement from her voice.

“A complete cliff-hanger,” Ayumi grumbled, setting the book down with a sigh. “And a cliff-hanger hinting at a  _love triangle_  at that!”

“Wasn’t there already a love triangle?” Kagome asked, frowning. “I distinctly remember you cursing that one guy for not being able to make his damn mind.”

“Oh, yeah, there’s one between the female lead, her love interest and the love interest’s ex, but that one has nothing on  _this_.”

Kagome lowered her text book into her lap and decided to humour her friend.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

“This ending actually implies that the main character has been interested in the female lead all along.”

“Really? I always thought he seemed a bit standoffish.”

 “It’s an unexpected twist,” Ayumi gushed. “But there is this band of mercenaries that were resurrected by the bad guy, and one of them poisoned the female lead and kidnapped her.”

Kagome’s stomach plummeted, and her skin broke out in gooseflesh. Instantly, she remembered the helplessness that had overwhelmed her when she had been trapped in her own body that had been paralysed by the poison fumes. A shudder ran down her spine as she remembered how the ugly poison master had been pawing at her. Her hand flew to her throat, to reassure herself that the ghastly fingers were not there, squeezing the life out of her.

Oblivious to her distress, her friend continued.

“This guy is strangling her, right, intent on killing her – when all of a sudden the main character shows up and saves her, killing the kidnapper on the spot.”

Kagome stared at her friend, her throat dry.

“And  _then_ , just as her love interest is rushing to the scene belatedly wanting to save her, the main character  _kisses_  her out of the blue!” Ayumi cried. “He said he just wanted to draw out the poison paralysing her, but come on – that reeks of an excuse, doesn’t it?”

Kagome realised that Ayumi was now looking at her expectantly, waiting for her opinion.

So Kagome blurted out the first thing that was burning on her mind.

“That’s not what happened!”

“What?” Ayumi asked, confused.

“I mean,” Kagome back-pedalled, her mind going a mile a minute, “maybe it wasn’t an excuse, maybe he was just really trying to save her?” she offered lamely.

“Nah,” Ayumi shook her head. “Trust me, this guy is all cold and indifferent on the outside, but totally different on the inside. Like he saved this little girl and  _still_ keeps her around.”

Kagome nodded lamely. Her mind was reeling so she couldn’t really concentrate on Ayumi’s explanation.

To her, it was clear that – contrary to everyone's beliefs – these books were  _not_  fiction. She had been there. It had really happened. Well, save for Sesshoumaru  _kissing_  her, but…

“What was the name of the author again?” she heard herself asking.

Ayumi perked up.

“Takahashi Seishirou,” she replied quickly, passing the book to her friend. “Are you finally going to read the series?”

“No,” Kagome replied, looking at the kanji printed on the cover. “I’m just curious about the author.”

* * *

 

Sesshoumaru picked up the box of fanmail his editor had left on his doorstep and fished his keys from his pocket. He stepped into his apartment and set the box down on a table. The letters were of little interest to him and he was intent on tossing them all away, when he stopped in his tracks and did a double take. His youki flared, suddenly on full alert as a response to the faint signature of reiki.

He rushed over to the cardboard box and tore it open, frantically digging through the letters until he finally found the one carrying the trace of holy powers and the all-too-familiar scent.

He inhaled deep, his eyes wide as he ripped the envelope open.

A small slip of paper fell and he caught it, drinking in the single sentence scribbled in clear hand-writing.

_I’m assuming you’re taking artistic liberties, since I’m fairly sure I’d remember you actually kissing me in front of Inuyasha._

He read the words all over again, his nose confirming the scent as hers, his youki recognising her distinct reiki.

He turned the paper over, trying to see if there was anything else written on it, and a bitter disappointment welled in the back of his throat until finally he thought to pick up the discarded envelope.

He found her there,  _Higurashi Kagome_  written in precise characters.

And under the name was the return address.

A brilliant smile spread on Sesshoumaru’s lips as he carefully tucked the envelope into his breast pocket.

Still staring down at the hand-written message in his hands, his eyes flashed golden.

“I found you,” Sesshoumaru purred at the piece of paper.


End file.
